


Nightmares

by I_Dont_Understand_That_Reference



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off an image I found but lost it whoops, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, I tried to find it again but nope, I'm really bad at making summaries so..., M/M, Sammy gave her the moose, Their daughter has a stuffed moose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Understand_That_Reference/pseuds/I_Dont_Understand_That_Reference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally got out of the hunting life. He married Cas, and they have a daughter they named Mary. He's been out for 9 years, however the memories still haunt him in his dreams.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

"Goodnight, Mary." The green eyed man told his daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead as she pulled her stuffed moose closer to her small body. She was eight years old, and had received the moose from her uncle three years ago. Dean had just rolled his eyes at his brother but Mary had immediately taken a liking to it and had clung to it ever since. She smiled sleepily up at her father, her eye lids fluttering closed over her ice blue eyes. Her long brown-blond hair was sprawled out on her pillow, as she tried to stay awake.  
"But I'm not even tired." She mumbled with her eyes still closed, "Please Daddy, just until Papa gets home." She pleaded. Dean knew if she wasn't so sleepy, she would be giving him puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist. But luckily for Dean, she couldn't keep her eyes open.  
He chuckled softly at her, ruffling her hair, "Not tonight. You'll see him in the morning."  
Mary sighed heavily, making a small 'hmph' noise, and rolled over onto her side, trapping the stuffed moose under her small body.  
Dean sat by her bedside a minute longer, smiling at his sleeping daughter. He still couldn't believe it had been nine years. Nine years of peace. Nice years of happiness. No matter how long it stays that way, he'll never stop wondering when it will all come crashing down. It has before, it can again. He tries his best not to worry about it, but it doesn't always work. He has Cas, Mary, and Sam to distract him from it, though Sam has his own family now. The days aren't bad. The nights however.....  
"I love you." Dean whispered to the now sleeping girl, before he stood up to go to his own room and sleep.  
He tiredly made his way down the hall, rubbing his eyes and trying to stifle a yawn. He paused at the two pictures hung against the blue wall.  
The first picture is an old one. One taken long ago, a sad memory but a happy one all at the same time. In the photo, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Sam, Cas, and Dean all stared back. Mary had asked Dean who they were. Dean wanted so badly to answer that they had been heroes. However, that would lead to questions, and Mary could know nothing of the supernatural world. Dean remembered that night the photo was take all too clearly, as well as the day after....  
The second photo is a family portrait he and Cas had made. Dean and Castiel were knelt beside a three year-old Mary, who was pulling on Cas's tie as he smiled lovingly at her. Dean was frozen in mid-laugh in the photo, his eyes shining with happiness as he stared at the two.  
Dean smiled at the memory of the day that was taken. He carried on through the hallway, finally making it to his room. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes, instead crashing on the bed, falling asleep immediately. 

"Agh!" Mary stirred in her sleep at the sound of yelling.  
"No, No!" Her eyes opened at the sound of her Dad's yells from down the hall. She sighed. Not again.  
She slid off her bed, dragging the stuffed moose with her. She padded down the hall until she reached her Fathers' room. She pushed open the door with a slow creak, making her way to the bed.  
"S-Stop! No!" Dean cried out, thrashing in his sleep. Mary carefully climbed on the bed, sitting on top of Dean's chest. She held the moose close to her, in front of her neck and shoulder. She kept her eyes on her dad as he swiftly pulled the blade out from under his pillow, stabbing it straight into the moose. The poor moose had many stitches from other nights such as this one. She knew where he would aim the blade. It's where he always aimed at. She watched Dean stab the blade into the moose, unblinkingly. His eyes flew open, staring wide eyed at her, his breathing heavy. Mary smiled happily at him when he opened his eyes, pulling the knife from the moose and throwing it to the floor. He slowly calmed down from the panic of his dream, his breath slowing to a normal rate. He sat up, pulling her into a hug. She immediately had her arms around his neck, hugging him. She doesn't know what his nightmares are about. She's never asked, and Dean will never tell her. He doesn't want her to have anything to do with that life. He doesn't even want her to know it exists. He loves his daughter too much to ever let her into that life and Castiel feels the same. They've agreed to never speak of the life they once had, although from time to time, they do laugh about how Dean stabbed Cas the first time they officially met.  
Mary pulled away, only to crawl to lie down next to Dean. He wrapped his arms around his small daughter as they fell back to sleep. The now knife-free moose lie in between them, a tuff of stuffing coming from where the blade had pierced it. 

An hour later, Cas made his way into the home. He quietly shut and locked the door behind him. He tip-toed upstairs to Mary's room to check on her as he usually did when he came home from work late. He frowned when he saw her unmade bed empty. He knew where to check though, and made his way to his and Dean's room.  
He pushed the door open, and entered the room. He smiled at the sight of Mary snuggled up next to Dean, sleeping soundly.  
Cas shrugged off his trench coat, hanging it up. He slipped off his tie, just leaving it on the floor as he kicked off his shoes. The bed slightly dipped as he laid down beside Dean. He slowly rested his hand on Dean's arm, trying not to wake him in the process.  
He had tried his best to be quiet, but of course Dean woke up anyways.  
"Hey Cas." He mumbled, turning his head towards him, keeping the sleeping Mary wrapped in his arms.  
"Another nightmare?" Castiel whispered, rubbing Dean's arm soothingly.  
"Yeah." Dean whispered back.  
It was quiet between the two as they lied there.  
"You know it's a little worrisome about how easily she can block a knife without even flinching." Dean told Cas, a little bit of pride slipping into his voice.  
Castiel laughed quietly, "Well, she is a Winchester after all. It's in her blood."  
Dean responded with a quiet grunt.  
"I don't think it's anything to worry about. She knows nothing of the hunting life, nothing of the supernatural life but fairytales." Cas pointed out to Dean.  
"And that's all she will ever know." Dean concluded, letting out a tired sigh.  
"Exactly." Cas said, leaning over and kissing Dean for a brief second before pulling away, "Now go to sleep."  
The next day, they spoke nothing of the nightmare. They never do. It wasn't going to be the last, they all knew that. Cas has them too, although not as bad as Dean's get. When Castiel isn't there, Mary is, and, on occasion, Sam is there as well. Castiel always sews the moose back up for Mary, each time giving it different color stitches. Dean sits beside him as he does so, Mary sitting in Dean's lap, watching Cas sew up the moose. Each time she hugs Cas tightly around the neck, claiming him to be a hero for saving her moose once again. She then hugs Dean, telling him the moose loves him and understands it isn't his fault. Then she runs off to play with the moose along with other toys, leaving Dean and Cas alone.


End file.
